Accidents Happen
by TheWannabeBrit
Summary: Maddie's life in LA has always been predictable, until it's not. On the seemingly worst day of her life, she bumps into Niall Horan, member of One Direction and ultimate celebrity crush. As they begin to learn more about each other, Maddie starts to fall for the real Niall, he for her. But things aren't always as the seem, and accidents can and will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Isn't it curious how the worst day of your life can change to the best day of your life in a single instant? That's what happened to me. That single, precious moment that changes everything. I could never forget it. This is what happened, and I'm sticking to every word of it.

It was a Saturday in mid-February, the air was crisp and there was still a bit of frost and I was on my lunch break. You have no idea how busy it is in a Starbucks in L.A. People can be so anal about their coffee and blueberry scones. Once, I apparently was not satisfactory in adding the Mount Everest of foam to this guy's overpriced drink, he literally broke down into a hissy fit, right in the middle of the store. Later, while being escorted out, he proceeded to throw his protein box directly at my head. Not fun. Oh, and you think the smell of coffee is oh-so lovely? Well, try having it be the only thing you smell the whole day. Plus it's crowded and deceivingly loud. I need to find a new job.

Anyway, as I walked out of the godforsaken coffee shop, I was greeted by the usual symphony of the city. Honking horns, whistles from people trying to hail cabs, construction noises, all just part of my daily routine. All I wanted to do was make it down the street to my little green Beetle and go somewhere quiet to eat my lunch. I started thinking about everything that had happened all ready…

When I had woken up this morning at some God awful time, I managed to drag myself into the shower only to find that our water heater had broken. Cold shower. Lovely. After having an icebath, I got myself into decent clothes and fixed my hair. Then, when I was doing my makeup, I accidently spilled my eye shadow all in the sink. Already feeling defeated, I came downstairs to the smell of something burning and the shrill beeping of the smoke detector. I rushed to the kitchen and saw the microwave smoking, my little brother Jack sitting in front of the TV, completely oblivious.

"Jackson! What the hell happened!" I said, trying to fan out the microwave as best I could.

"Oh!" he said, finally aware of his surroundings. "Well, I was heating up a hot dog and I got… a little distracted…" I groaned as the shriveled black remnants of the hotdog came into view, then proceeded to gag as the rancid burning smell hit my nostrils and made my eyes water.

"If this isn't cleaned up by the time mom and dad wake up, I promise you I will kill you!" But it was too late, he was already back and glued to the screen. I didn't care. They could deal with him.

I grabbed a quick breakfast and ran out the door. Unfortunately, in my rush I managed to tear a hole right through my jacket. That wasn't it though, my day managed to get even worse. My car wouldn't start so I was late to work, and got yelled at by my boss, my co-worker spilled frappuccino all over the front of my all ready stained green apron and my shirt, plus, customers seemed to be even crankier than usual. It had been an utter nightmare.

Of, course while I'd been thinking of all this, I wasn't paying the slightest attention to where I was going and I bumped right into someone. My stuff sprawled all over the city sidewalk. The person I knocked into bent down to help me.

"No please, you don't really have to do that," I said, a bit embarrassed for being so clumsy.

"It's okay, it was my fault anyway," I realized it was a guy I had bumped into. A guy with a strangely familiar accent. I looked up as he handed me my stuff and our eyes met. My heart stopped cold. I knew those sparkling blue eyes, that completely adorable smile. I was staring; actually, it was probably more like gaping, at the super famous Niall Horan. I couldn't believe it. You'd think living in L.A. would give you the chance to see more celebrities, but you'd be wrong. I was still completely star struck. _Okay, okay. Just play it cool Maddie, _I thought to myself. _What kind of dork says that? No, no, don't be so nonchalant, you'll seem pompous! Don't act like a crazy fan girl, though! _Ifinally realized that while I'd been stupidly arguing with myself I was still staring at him. I smiled. Damn me and my freaking social awkwardness

"Thanks, a bunch," I managed coolly, "Hey, you're Niall, right? Niall Horan?" He smiled back at me and nodded. I could've fainted. "I'm a big fan of One Direction. It's really cool to meet you," I said, hoping that he couldn't hear the sheer giddiness in my voice, "My name's Maddie."

"Hey! I'm really sorry about running into you like that. I should've been looking where I was going," a total sweetheart.

"Really, it's okay. I was just off to lunch and I wasn't paying attention and—"

"Hey, lunch actually sounds pretty good right now. Whaddyah say, how bout I buy you lunch, y'know since I've taken up so much of your time already," He gave me a dazzling grin and my heart melted.

"Sounds great!" Absolutely no protest here. As we walked down the street, talking casually, I could only manage to make one coherent thought in my mind, _Is this really happening?_

We ended up in a restaurant called Sam's, just Sam's. Niall said the food there was extraordinary, though, so we went inside and grabbed a booth. There was a lively feel to the place with the floor to ceiling windows letting in the bright mid-day sun and the din of happy chatter. The smell of good food drifted from the kitchen and greeted us as we sat down in the cushy red seats. A peppy red-haired waitress who introduced herself as Stacy came to take our food and drink order. I decided on some Dr. Pepper and a good old fashioned bowl of mac and cheese.

As we waited for our food, Niall and I talked about our jobs. His, of course, sounded infinitely more enjoyable than mine. He told of items thrown at him, and walks on the red carpet. I shared about Foam Guy and the tale of the great Scone Massacre. After some time, Stacy placed my food in front of me. Never before had I experienced macaroni and cheese in such a way. I was on the cloud nine of food. Niall seemed to be worshipping his food, too, so I indulged without guilt. Niall really was a genuinely cool guy, so much more than the person you see on the TV and magazines. We laughed and told horror stories of our occupations as the time ticked by all too fast. Unfortunately, if I wanted to keep my job I had to leave shortly after. To my shock, Niall ended handing me a scrap of napkin with his number scrawled in perfectly messy handwriting before going our separate ways. I hustled back to the Starbucks and waited out the rest of my workday with a huge dopey grin on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for the lack of updating, but I'll be sure to do it more often form now on. PLEEEAAAASE rate and review, it truthfully keeps me encouraged to keep writing. Also, don't be afraid to make suggestions or critique, the help is always welcomed! :) Enjoy!**

When I got home I could smell dinner cooking in the kitchen. My brothers, Xbox blaring out the voices of his obnoxious friends and sounds of gunshots. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the breakfast bar to talk to my dad.

"Hey, Dad!" I said.

"Hey, sweetie!" he greeted.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Pork roast," he said proudly. The smell of the cooking meat was warm and tempting. I guess I was hungrier than I thought.

"How was work today? I noticed you didn't come home for lunch."

"Yeah, I was just eating with my... friend," I said awkwardly. My dad got that familiar look in his eyes and I knew what was coming.

"Oh a friend, huh? Was it perhaps a boy? Maybe your BOYFRIEND?" and so it began, the mischievous grin on his face growing. 18-years-old and my dad STILL teases me about boys. I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He may be annoying sometimes, but I loved my dad. I kissed him on the cheek and headed up stairs.

I opened my door crossed tentatively over the various clothes and other items scattered on my floor.I made it to my desk and sat down. I opened my laptop and scrolled through Tumblr for a while, then checked my Facebook and Twitter. I had a couple of notifications and replies.

Then I checked my emails - I had an email from my sister, Koren, telling me the latest gossip on campus and about her infuriating psychology professor, etc.- and my YouTube subscriptions - no new videos yet. Yes, I realise I may have a small problem with social media and internet addiction.

I closed my laptop and flopped down on my bed and started texting furiously at my best friends.

Fran was the first to answer back, "What is it Maddie? Did something happen? What?"

I hurried back a reply, "You will never believe in a bazillion years what happened to me today!"

"Apparently not, so just tell me!"

"I met Niall Horan!" Where was Syd?  
…

"HAHAHAHAHA Oh, man, you had me going there for a second, Maddie. That's really funny!"

"NOOO Fran, I'm serious! Totally not joking! I met him and we had lunch and everything! He even gave me his number!" Speak of the devil, my phone buzzed and Niall's number popped up.

"Prove it, then!" I knew it would come to this. So I sent her the picture of Niall and I we had taken for this exact reason. While I waited for her to respond with her apology, I checked Niall's text.

"So, what did you think of the restaurant?" it read.

"OMG I had no idea that place even existed. It was the best place I've ever been to!" I confessed.

Fran popped back up, "Maddie! Ugh I hate you, bitch! I'm so jealous! Have you told Sydny yet? You realize I have to know everything, right?"

"Haha, how 'bout a 3 way call?"

"Sure! I'll get a hold of Syd real quick then call you."

"Kk"

Buzz. That must be Niall.

"Good to know. Maybe we could go again?" My heart leapt sky-high. He really wanted to hang out again? With me?

"Sounds awesome!"

"Cool. I've got to go to the studio now, but I'll txt you later."

"k" I nearly fainted, but just then the tune to "Another World" filled my ears as my phone rung, Fran and Syd beckoning me to dish the details of my Niall encounter.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly. I was greeted back with a shriek that could only come from Sydny. She was either really excited, really mad, or both combined. I'd bet on the latter. I'd known her and Fran ever since I could remember, so it's no surprise that after 18 years of friendship I could even tell what her shrieks meant.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? You need to give us every last magic morsel from your little tryst!"

"Whoa Syd, take a breath why don't you? First of all, I was at work all day, second, I'd rather you not make this into something it is most definitely not. It's not like we hooked up in a closet or anything! We just had lunch and talked and stuff. No big deal."

"Uh, HUGE deal," Fran said," You met the guy of your quite literal dreams, so spill!"  
So I relayed the lunch into the phone at length, starting from the terrible morning, to the starstruck lunch and everything in between, as requested by my friends, who interrupted from time to time with a question or comment. There was also many teasing comments about the apparent "sexual tension practically dripping from the walls". Gotta love your friends, eh?

"…and then I came home and talked to you guys, that's it," I finished.

"Well, you're going to hang out with him again, right?" Syd questioned.

"Um….welll he did kinda suggest that we hang out again…" I admitted

"OH. EM. EFF. GEE. Maddie this is fantastic!" Sydny said with her habit of talking in text speech.

"Maddie, I love you, but you can't be friends anymore if you don't go with him!" Fran threatened.

"All right, all right. Nothing's official yet but I'll be sure to accept. And of course, you ladies will be first to know." I sighed.

"We'd better be! Good night, hun. Talk to you soon!" Sydny said.

"Bye!" The phone clicked and they were gone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Today felt like a dream. If it was, I dreaded having to wake up.  
By then it was time for dinner and I was ready to eat. I sat down with my dad and my brother, talking about our days, me not mentioning my run-in with a famous boy band member. Like they would believe if I did? When I was finished I stood up and began to walk back upstairs, then groaned as I realized I had kitchen duty that night. I grabbed my iPod and got cracking. It didn't take me all that long, as there weren't many dishes and not much of a mess.  
In my not-very-graceful way I pounded up the stairs and back to my room for the night. Back at my desk, I decided to get some homework done. I pulled out my calc assignment and got to work. When I had most of it done, I picked up my French homework. I was starting to get tired. Maybe if I just shut my eyes for five minutes…  
I woke up with a start. I stared, dazed and, if somewhat slowly, realized that I was still at my desk. I checked the clock in the right corner of my desk and saw that it was 2 AM. Great. I quietly put away my homework, wiped the drool from my mouth, clicked off the lamp, slipped in to some pyjamas, and crawled into bed. As I closed my eyes, I started thinking of Niall, my lunch replaying over and over in my mind. I sighed peacefully and let myself drift away.

**P.S. I've started a new story, called Acting the Part! Check it out? I'll love you forever and you can have and invisible cookie :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I tried making this chapter longer, I don't know if I succeeded, though. Please rate and review- tell me what you think!

Sunday zoomed by and before I knew it, I was on my overly way to my overly crazy school, sitting next to Fran, who I usually carpool-ed with. I was too tired to communicate, so I shoved in my ear buds, put my iPod on shuffle, and started Temple Run. Suddenly "One Thing" came on and I thought of Niall. I had texted him all day yesterday. We just talked, and joked, and maybe, I said MAYBE, might have flirted. That was probably NOT how he saw it, though considering I'm more socially awkward than a than a retarded octopus with ten eyes. Not kidding. I wished I could see him at school, but that was an impossibility. So I settled for listening to him sing, pretending it was meant especially for me. The song ended as soon as we pulled up for school, so I figured it was a good time to put away my iPod and rejoin the rest of society. We all shuffled off the bus and into the crowded hallways of my school. The flourescent lights giving off a gray-purple-ish light of despair, the lines of blue, rusted and dinged up lockers going on forever. The smell of coffee was present in the air, along with sweat and what was probably mold.

On our way to home room, Syd stopped by my locker to walk with me. As I closed my locker, Sydny adopted a look of disdain on her face and I turned to see what she was glowering at. I found myself acquiring that same look as I turned to see what could be the Devil's mistress herself. Angelica "Angie" Peyton was the school's stereotypical bitch slut popular girl. She had everything you'd expect. A decent face, the perfect hair and body, layered on makeup, extremely vain personality, and jock brother. A new boy-toy every month. Guys and girls alike tripped all over themselves just to be next to her, the poor saps practically giving up all their dignity. She definitely was a total bitch, too, and a two-faced one at that. Every time you turned around, she'd be talking crap about someone, especially her own "friends". She made her way through school by cheating, copying, and her daddy's money. She made it her personal goal in to make girls like me, Syd, and Fran miserable. Spreading rumours and lies, taunts and threats, even downright public humiliation. I hated her guts. The worst part of all, though? She called herself a "directioner". Disgusting.

Angie walked by and gave us a once-over. Then she had the nerve to scoff and whisper back to her clones. I wanted knock her head clean off her shoulders. I probably could, too, seeing as I had played softball since sixth grade, but Sydny, ever calm, just put a hand on my shoulder and steered me away.

"She's not worth it, Mad," she sighed, "not any part of you." I forever envy her level headed-ness.

I was so tired I felt like all the teachers were speaking a different language. Thankfully, though, I managed to retain some information. Lunch rolled around and I sat at my usual spot with Fran and Sydny. Some other girls came over and we caught up on the days gossip, homework, incidences, and just pure random stuff. Then it was off to 5th period, which for me was gym. I got hit in the head twice with a football. 6th period I had band with Sydny. We pretty much just goofed around the whole time, the teacher busy with the seemingly mentally impaired percussionists. 7th was Home Ec with Fran, and we threw flour at each other, then got yelled at by Ms. Joner. At 2:55 when the bell rang, I couldn't have been more relieved. School was a constant reminder of our failing generation.

My remaining 2 weeks until spring break ended up being pretty much congruent to this, boring teachers, crappy lunches, Angie making fun of some part of me or my friends daily, and all the other regular drama that comes with high school. Then, on the Thursday before spring break, I got a particularly exciting text from Niall.  
"So, me and the mates r having a party 2morrow, care 2 join?" He had to be joking.

"Of course! I'd love 2 finally meet the rest of the band."

"Cool. C u there."

A thought occurred to me, "Hey, mind if I bring a couple of friends?" Fingers crossed.

"Np," he responded. Yes! The girls owed me big time. I texted them right away.

"Tell me I'm the BEST friend ever," I said

"Ur the best friend ever. Y?" was their response.

"Ur welcome!" I was having fun.

"Wat is it!?" Sydny demanded. Buzzkill.

"U r invited 2 the party that Niall's having 2morrow, thnks 2 me!" wait for it…

…

"OMG MADDIEEEE!" Ur the best! Ily so much!" I could practically hear Fran screaming.

"Hahahah ur welcome! You guys are my girls!" I replied

"Hey, wheres syd?"

"Syd?"

"I am dead. I have died and gone 2 heaven becuz this cant b real!" Sydny texted.

"Just come 2 my house 2morrow and we can get ready 2gether" I suggested

"We'll def both b there!" Fran says, speaking for two.

"Bye! Ttyl!" I say. I put my phone down and go over to what I see as my empty closet. Ah, the age-old-dreaded-fear-of-all-fears-for-girls situation. Big date, nothing, at all, to wear. What was I going to do?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Through yet another 3-way phone conference, Sydny and Fran had decided what to wear before heading over to my house. Syd was wearing knee-high converse, ripped blue skinny jeans, a dark pink tank-top, and a black cardigan with her hair up and silver hoop earrings. Fran was wearing simple black Toms, a knee-length, light purple, v-neck dress with a black tank-top underneath and a black belt around the waist, her hair pushed back with a white headband, showing off her diamond stud earrings. We had finally decided that I was going to wear my brown and white polka-spotted dress with the brown sash and bow around the middle and tiered at the end, my white Ugg sandals, my hair in a braid, and my favorite turtle earrings.

We got in my car and drove to the address Niall had texted me earlier just as the sky was turning a soft orange. There was a warm breeze and we rolled the top of my car down. As usual, we had the music blasting, pumping ourselves up for the party. When we arrived, we walked up to the door and, not exactly sure what to do, I awkwardly knocked and rang the doorbell. After standing there—still awkwardly—for awhile, we resolved that no one was going to answer, and walked in. As I stepped through the thresh hold, I immediately felt the energy pulsing, as though to the beat of the music itself. The house was huge and open, the only doorways upstairs where the bedrooms were. It was completely amazing. The bass was matching my heartbeat as I walked around a bit, looking for maybe some people I might recognize from school—that is, zip—and maybe some famous people, too. In fact, I could have sworn I'd seen Katy Perry, but I looked back and no one was there. Weird. After searching for a good five minutes, I walked into another random, big, open room and saw them. One Direction, there idly chatting and standing around the snack table. There was Niall at the, his hand in what looked like a bowl of pretzels, trying to chew and talk to Liam at the same time, then Louis, standing with his arm around the waist of who I assumed was his girlfriend, talking to Harry and Zayn who also had a girl standing close to him. I smiled fondly. Niall spotted us and waved for us to come over.

"Ey, there, Maddie," he greeted.

"Hey!" I was visibly giddy, seeing him in person again.

"I assume these are the famous friends I hear about?" he smiled.

"Yeah, this is Fransisca and Sydny," I pointed, and they smiled back.

"Call me Fran," she offered out her hand and one by one they all shook it.

Louis coughed, and Niall got the hint. "Oh, ha-ha, and these are me band mates, Louis and his girlfriend, Kate," Louis smiled and Kate waved cheerfully, "And this is Harry, Liam, and Zayn and his girlfriend, Aysha," I could swear I saw Fran blush when he introduced Harry, and I know for a fact that Sydny's gaze lingered on Liam just a second too long.

"Hey, it's really nice to meet you all," I grinned, eyeing the pretzels Niall had. I was starving.

I guess he saw me, because then he chuckled and said, "Here, want some?"

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully. We laughed as I caught a pretzel in my mouth.

All ten of us talked and laughed together. It seemed like we'd been friends for years. Aysha and Kate were awesome, too, and they shared some pretty funny stories from the boys' past. It was really cool to hang out like this. After what seemed like a short time, though it was probably about an hour, the DJ decided to put on a slow song. Kate and Louis, Zayn and Aysha, and—to my shock, pride, and elatedness—Harry and Fran, and Liam and Syd, all partnered up. They were totally spilling everything when we got home. But then, all thoughts were wiped from my mind when Niall grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. My stomach erupted into a million butterflies, and I felt like I was floating. The dim lights were tinted a romantic blue, and the music was soft and sweet, Niall's spicy scent filled my nose as I breathed it in. We danced around in a slow circle holding hands with my left one on his shoulder. I smiled as he spun me around and pulled me back in.

"Well, aren't you just the little ballerina," he teased lightheartedly, his bright blue eyes shining wildly.

"You ain't so bad, yourself," I countered. We sat in silence for a moment just swaying back and forth. He was so close, I could feel his warmth, his heart beating. He smiled at me and I looked into his gorgeous eyes again. I saw him slowly—deliberately—start to lean in and then…the song ended. Just like that, the moment was over. He pulled back awkwardly. And smiled sheepishly. I chuckled nervously, hoping my utter disappointment wasn't showing on the outside.

For the rest of the night, Niall and I remained at a comfortable distance, kind of awkwardly, but I still had fun. When it came time for curfew I gathered up the girls and we loaded into the car. The night was clear and the moon shined. The drive home was quiet and Syd was so tired, she fell asleep on Fran, but we managed to rouse her long enough to get her into her house and wave goodbye. Then I got to Fran's house a few blocks down from mine and waved her off as well. Finally, it was just me and my thoughts. After I'd parked the car in the driveway, I crept as quietly as I could into the house, and proceeded to get ready for bed. I was lying awake in my bed, unable to sleep, and pulled out my phone.

"Fran, r u there?" I texted.

…

"Yeah I'm here," she replied.

"Hey, I saw u there with Harry, wats the deal? :)" I asked.

"Oh, that? Um, that was…nothing," she answered.

"Oh, c'mon," I begged," spill!"

"Seriously, it's nothing, "she insisted.

"Uh-uh" I replied, "well I'll get it out of u eventually."

"So what went on with u and Niall," she dodged.

"Oh, god, don't even get me started," I groaned aloud. So I told her what happened that night at the party, my disappointment, the

uncomfortable after math.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, hun," she said after a pause.

"I was just really hoping…" I didn't want to say it.

"Well uv got the spring break off, right?" she tried hopefully, "Who knows, maybe something will happen." Yeah, sure. I thought,

maybe.

"Thnks, Fran," I resolved halfheartedly.

"Night, Maddie," she fare-welled

"Night, Fran." I returned.

I turned out the light and put my phone down. I lay there blinking at my ceiling. Maybe I was over thinking it all. I tended to do that. The air conditioner turned on. My eyelids grew evermore heavy. Was he really trying to kiss me? The more I replayed it in mind, the more unsure I was of what was fact and what was fiction. I rolled over and closed my eyes. It was going to be a long break.

**What will happen next? Will Niall and Maddie finally get together? What about Fran and Harry? Or Sydny and Liam? It's all coming soon! I'll try and upload again in the next day or two. In the meantime, be sure to check out my other fanfic, ****Acting the Part****!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is a bit short, but I will be updating very soon with a ****_big _****chapter if you know what I mean. I hope you like it! R&R, too!**

**Love and hugs,**

**TheWannabeBrit**

**Chapter 4**

Saturday morning I got a text from Harry. He asked if I could go see a movie- an apocalyptic flick where everybody dies and the chicks still look perfect in the end- and, having no other plans except for maybe cleaning my room, I said yes. When I got to the cinema and bought my ticket, I saw that Kate and Louis were also there, in the concession line buying snacks. The open common room was bustling with people either coming or going to movies. The enticing smell of buttery popcorn filled the air and the 15 foot windows provided plenty of light from the overcast day outside.

"Hay, Maddie!" Harry called. I smiled and waved. We had really hit it off last night, he was like the brother I'd wished I had. I jogged over to where he was sitting at the tables near the arcade. He smiled and I sat down as we waited for Louis and Kate.

"So where are the other boys?" I asked.

"Well, Zayn's off doing something with Aysha, and Niall and Liam are at the studio. So it's just me, you, Louis, and Kate," he replied.

"I see," I agreed, pointing at the ever growing line. Louis and Kate were shooting flirty smiles at each other and kissing affectionately. They waved and I rolled my eyes at their cheesy couple-y-ness.

"So how did you like the party last night?" he asked as I sat down.

"I had tons of fun. And I got to meet you guys, so how much better could it get?" I laughed, and he chuckled along too. Then I thought of something.

"So, last night I was talking to Fran and…" His face brightened up. Gotcha. "Ah-Ha! So there IS a story with you two!" I beamed like a proud mother.

"No there's not! I mean, kinda…Well not really, sorta…I think," He sighed, "I don't know. I mean I really liked her, but I don't think she's that into me." He frowned slightly and looked disappointed. I almost burst out laughing. They would figure it out eventually, but I decided to give them a nudge in the right direction.

"Here's her number," I said, scrawling it across his hand, "Promise me you'll use it."

He smiled appreciatively, "I promise."

"Good," I smiled back, "Now let's go see about those snacks."

The movie did end up being quite cheesy, but fun nonetheless. I had sat next to Harry and Kate, who had both gotten bored during the movie and resolved to mess with me in every way imaginable. This included tickling me until I cried, and poking at my stomach, making me yelp like a little girl. This, of course, elicited several glares from the rows in front of us. It was a miracle we weren't kicked out. The movie ended and the lights brightened, barely containing ourselves as we made jokes about the terrible acting and effects. As we exited the cinema, I looked out across the mall that surrounded it. My eyes landed on the small ice cream shop just across the street and suddenly, I was hungry, as the majority of the snacks had ended up on the floor as a result of us throwing them at each other.

"Anyone else up for some ice cream?" I asked hopefully.

There were mixed mumbles and nods, which was good enough for me. I hopped joyfully towards the shop, mouth watering from the thought of all of the specialty flavors. A bell tinged brightly as we entered, and the room smelled of cake batter ice cream. I took orders and everybody pooled together a couple of dollars for the cost and tip. As I walked up to the counter, I heard excited whispers from the girls behind it.

"… Yeah it's definitely them," I heard the girl with cherry red hair say.

The second girl spoke up, "I can't believe they're really here! Oh my god, I-I have to go to the back and fix my hair! First impressions are everything! And you never know, there could be paparazzi here!" this last bit all came out in one big rush, as she was hurrying to the employee bathroom. The red head, who's name tag read "Hollie", finally noticed me and came up to the counter.

"How may I be of service to you today?" she said in a sugary sweet voice, simultaneously flashing Harry a flirty smile. I had to make an effort not to roll my eyes.

"Um, I'll have one Brownie Batter Bash, two Strawberry Cheesecake Swirls, and one Crispy Coffee Toffee," I answered.

"That'll be thirteen fifty-six, please." I handed her the money, and added a tip from the change. I added a silent thank you when she didn't start singing, as some of the workers were fond of doing when they received a tip. I headed back to our table and decided to let my curiosity get the best of me.

"What's it like?" I asked when there was a break in the conversation.

"Watcha mean," Louis replied.

"I mean all this," I gestured to the girl and around our general area. "The fame, getting hit on, or at least noticed by every girl you see."

Harry made an amused smile. "You get used to it. Especially when you have a girlfriend," he said shooting a look at Louis and Kate.

"Well Hollie over there seemed to be interested in you," I said

He snorted, "That depends on how you define 'interested in'. In all reality, she only likes me for my looks. NOT the kind of girl I would go for. ."

I smiled, "Ooh, Mr. Celebrity has depth! I like it. Now go up there and get our ice cream." He rolled his eyes and went towards the opposite end of the counter. I absentmindedly wondered about the blonde one who went into the back, still not returned. It was then that I noticed Louis was staring at me. No, not at me, behind me. I looked over my shoulder to try and glimpse what he was so immersed in. After scanning the array of stores and booths outside the shop, I noticed a figure, standing directly across from us, holding a camera. It finally registered to me that it was a paparazzo. It was the first time anything like this had ever happened to me, and it was kind of a strange feeling. I wasn't famous, but the boys were, so I guessed this wouldn't be the first time I'd be seeing the paparazzi. At least, hopefully it wouldn't be the last time. Harry sat down with our various bowls and cones and gave us a few funny looks before recognizing what we were all affixed on. He sighed, but sat down anyway.

"So who's ready for some ice cream?" he asked, changing the subject. I hungrily snatched up my Crispy Coffee Toffee in agreement. I took a bite and sighed blissfully. Kate and Lou had the same kind of ice cream and were taking bites out of each other's bowls. Then Louis started making jokes, and I was laughing so hard, ice cream almost came out of my nose. As I calmed down, I looked out the window. There were a lot more now, all snapping pictures. They were clearly trying to get our attention, and Harry was getting frustrated. He grumbled under his breath and stood up.

"How about we take this on the go," he said crossly.

"I agree," Kate spoke up. We packed up and headed toward the door. As I was trailing behind after grabbing a few napkins for the road, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, a blonde. Make-up freshened, hair perfect, all just a second too late.


End file.
